The present invention relates to a compact, portable combined shaving liquid dispenser and razor holder which is extremely useful for the purpose of providing quick or emergency shaves for those who, in the modern business world, find themselves temporarily without the usual home shaving facilities. As such, the invention contemplates a device of about the size of a conventional package of cigarettes which can be gripped by the hand of a user employing the device to shave. A reusable refillable container, which contains sufficient lather for a number of shaves is provided and the device further utilizes a disposable safety razor which can be discarded after its blade has been used a number of times.